


Philosopher in Your Arms Tonight

by MadHattaProductions



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Gabriel Reyes, Angel and Demon AU, Angel!Gabriel, Demon AU, Demon Jack Morrison, Demon!Jack, M/M, Short Story, angel au, sad as heck, very sad yall'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattaProductions/pseuds/MadHattaProductions
Summary: A very short JackGabe story, where Jack is a fallen angel/long time demon and Gabriel is the Angel of Death, cursed to roam the world. Time enough has passed that they don't remember their time together, why one fell and one was cursed. This is the first meeting of the last day of their lives.





	Philosopher in Your Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wrote based on the song 'In Your Arms Tonight' by Mother Mother - beware of death and sad vibes yall. Ya been warned.

It was getting hard to breathe. The world was zoning in, narrowing down, quieting to the thrumming drum beat in his ears.

His muscles ached, his arms were heavy and his mind hurt. His heart was aching.

He could have fallen then, from that branch he perched on, but his claws dug too deep into the bark that he feared that even if he fell he'd dangle uselessly, like a rag doll nailed to the tree.

A whine like a kicked puppy left his lips as he slumped against the bark, too much blood gone from him and too little oxygen feeding his starved mind.

His lungs were on fire, hot and cold mixed into a horrible symphony. His fingers hurt more than anything, cut on too much of a black blade.

 

How on Earth did he let himself get so fooled? How did he let himself fall back into pattern so easily, like it would all be normal, like that person didn't know what he was just like back then.

Like that person wasn't someone dedicated to eradicating his life.

 

He could feel his claws finally loosening some, his legs burning but cramped as he panted in the summer night air, hot and sticky. He wished he had stayed bitter, unhappy and soured.

 

His blonde hair was matted with black blood, he felt like it would never wash out again. His teeth tasted like sunshine and sweets but that was just _him_ anyway, not all angel blood tasted this good at all. He knew from experience.

 

He'd been sitting still too long when he heard a shriek pierce the air, screaming his name.

 

" _Jack_!"

 

It was too warm still, beckoned him to it still, pulled him like a magnet. They said opposites attract but he had to suppose they were too different to ever _really_ fit together. Too many jagged edges.

 

It called out again and even if that thing was only _talking_ he felt like it was yelling at him, coursing through his bones, making him remember each way that he'd said it, every different lilt and the way it was so _similar_ when they had 'made love'.

It was frightening, more than that it was _downright terrifying._

 

_"Jackie!_ C'mon, just listen would you?"

 

Jack grit his teeth, tears pricking his eyes. He was too cruel, Gabriel was going to rip him apart and Jack didn't even know if the angel knew it himself.

 

" _Jack please!_ What's going on?" Gabriel's voice stuttered and he sounded like he choked a little bit, agony lacing his words, "Is this your blood? _Please baby, be okay..._ "

Jacks heart broke at that moment. If Gabriel thought he was dead it was for the best, even if he looked like crumpled paper folding and burning at the edges.

 

He unhinged himself and launched forward, trying to ignore the horrible bullet gnawing at his brain, biting through his skull like a .950 caliber man made bullet might. Only this time instead of reassembling it felt like he was still scattered, drunk, his limbs would not obey, not really.

 

He was too far away for Gabriel to hear him now, _but he could still hear him_. Anguished cries broke him in two and he wanted to scream back, to run to the angel and hold him in his crumpled hands even if it meant he'd die. He could die but it would hurt Gabriel too much.

A part of him wondered if this was _worse_ though, a sick feeling curving his stomach upside down as he lurched forward into the ground, gravel, rock and dirt scaling his skin in pain.

He couldn't stand up, he was going to pass out with Gabriel's cries on his ears.

 

He was going to die with Gabriel's _anguished screams_ in his ears.

 

He broke down, black tears clogging his vision and clouding up what wasn't already bloody and covered in dirt. He let himself whimper and moan, screaming silently to himself. He was done with it all. He couldn't leave Gabriel.

 

He drew in the largest breath he could, his lungs achingly wounded but only physically, and screeched the last word on his mind, " _GABRIEL!_ "

 

His vision blacked out almost immediately and he lost consciousness.

 

**_Seven Days Earlier._ **

 

Proud blonde hair furled into a nice almost mo-hawk on the demons' head, his short and neat white horns curling back off his head a little bit. His eyes were black with bright blue irises that almost made up for the startling inky darkness. He had no wings, but he did have massive scars on his back, still felt the muscles tense and move to try to feel what wasn't there and hadn't been for nearly a century now.

 

Teeth, pristine and white daggers, lined his gums beneath deceptively soft lips.

 

He was beautiful, but it did not matter. Today was a day to go scouting in the mortal realm.

He liked the mortal realm usually for the roaming souls he found while he was there. _No,he didn't **eat** them,_ he collected their essence in little capsules that were round and scaled and glowed with the blue of a soul in them. He could fit them into inanimate bodies and other things to entertain him when he went home, but most just wanted peace and he left them inside numerous well hidden coves of his cavern where they would never be disturbed again.

 

He did a last look over himself, soft looking skin more like diamonds and deceptively pretty. He had no traditional 'human clothing' and he figured it would probably unnerve the humans to see a naked demon. He kept it that way, letting himself be natural completely, scales and fur covering the most vulnerable parts of himself.

 

He ran another set of hands down his body, comparing the differences between his two sets of lungs and strange body to the body of a human. They only had one set of lungs in total and their hearts beat so slow when they were moving it was unbelievable.

Humans were also notably cold and he rather despised touching them, though they were not as cold as angels were. He thought it was ironic, the way that humans thought demons lived 'beneath' and angels lived 'above', what with how the Earth was built; molten core, frozen space outside.

 

He suppressed a chuckle, deciding it was time to finally head out to the scouting mission.

 

**_Six Days Earlier._ **

He didn't know what he expected to find but it certainly _wasn't_ a wondering angel, bright liquid gold blood painting dark skin and huge black wings fanning out behind him.

 

_He looked beautiful._

 

**_Five Days Earlier._ **

The angel felt like a familiar presence, but he couldn't be sure. He had not visited the middle plane for centuries.

 

Rumours whispered of death. He wondered if they knew each other before the Falling.

 

**_Four Days Earlier._ **

The angel did not move, as if he was petrified with his great wings frozen in the air and his body rigidly bent with his arms outstretched like a sick and twisted tribute to a make believe Christ.

He realised that the angel had been moving slowly, though, he was reaching out like he was cupping something instead of mindlessly grasping.

 

**_Three Days Earlier._ **

Jack was restless, the angel did not move. Not really.

He wanted to know why the curve of his figure seemed so familiar, why the sculpt of his wings looked like something he could _feel_ if he thought about it. Why his face was so clear in his mind, even if he stood miles off in a cleared out field while they observed from the treeline.

Whispers of _death_ and _murderer_ reached his ears.

He silenced them _all_ before he could think too far into it.

 

**_Two Days Earlier._ **

He sent for a mind healer, someone to restore what he had forgotten when he became part of the Falling.

He wasn't sure he wanted to remember.

 

**_Yesterday._ **

Jack _remembered_ **everything**.

 

Every soft, feathery breath, every light kiss, every gentle caress, every word and every phrase. He remembered every time he brushed his fingers down those cheeks, every time he combed his fingers through that hair, every time he dug claws into that back.

 

The Angel Gabriel, The One True _Death._

 

Jack was hopelessly lost, memories fresh and wounding and absolutely pouring into his mind like nothing else. He wanted to pet down the ruffled feathers, to smooth the creases in his skin, to hold onto his empty hands or _anything **but** sit still_ for a whole other moment.

 

He rushed forwards, wings that were no longer there contracting on his back like vague ghosting memories. His muscles spasmed to make him fly but he could reach no air, claw no height onto him. Instead he ran, down on all fours like a savage beast, feral and frantic.

 

He came to a dead halt in front of Gabriel, golden eyes seeing nothing. His hand reached out like he remembered and stroked down his face, the whisper of Gabriel on his lips before those horrifically haunted and ethereal eyes stared him down.

 

Fury was not something he could use to describe the anger wrapped up behind jewelled eyes, nor was sadness quite adequate to summarise the angels expression. He tore himself open at his own risk, letting himself launch forwards at the angel with a viciously harsh hug, his face burying into Gabriel's neck, outstretched arms still frozen beside him.

 

Tears flooded Gabriels cheeks, a wheeze leaving his lips. Jack stood there, clutching him like he was home again, really home. Gabriel choked out an inhuman noise and clutched back, too cold against Jacks' too hot. Wings folded around them like a secure cage.

Jack could die here, happily clutched in his arms like he was meant to be, always meant to be.

Gabriel sobbed, not wracking tear wrenching cries but dark twisted snarls. He was Falling and Jack couldn't let him stay alone. He was stuck half way, half there, half gone, half here and half not. He stayed there with him, watched his eyes turn dark but no fire burnt his wings. The Angel of Death, cursed to walk forever on this plane, a beauty no-one could really love . Jack did.

And when a hand gripped his throat he still did.

And when teeth ripped into his flesh he still did.

And when he felt like he was going to die, as he let out his last siren call, as he felt the presence of what was his cradle him back, he still did.

The infamous kiss of death had Jack breathing in Gabriel, clutching him with claws that ripped into flesh.

There was nothing but Gabriel. Nothing but the both of them once more, wrapped up in the bloodied mess of Jack and the Falling.

The bleeding stone was born, a feathered twisted mess of bones and ruby gold, petrified together.


End file.
